


As Good as Gold - Tom Daley & Matty Lee

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Diving RPF, Olympics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Diving, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Olympics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Spanking, Sports, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Diving synchro partners Tom Daley and Matty Lee win Bronze in South Korea, qualifying them for the 2020 Tokyo Olympics. Their relationship is about to a reach a whole new level.





	As Good as Gold - Tom Daley & Matty Lee

**Author's Note:**

> ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. Wanted to take a break from Tennis fics, but I will be back of course. I've just always wanted to do a Tom Daley and/or British diving fic.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/48295605111/)

"We did it." Matty Lee says to himself in his hotel room bed, still giddy with excitement. He scrolls through his Twitter and Instagram at all the "Congratulations" he and and his synchro partner Tom Daley are getting on social media. He and Tom earned the Bronze medal today at the World Championships here in Gwangju, which automatically qualify them both for the 2020 Tokyo Olympics.

It's really late but Matty is still really excited. Tom seems to not be having that problem, he is fast asleep in his bed. It was a long day, Matty's body is exhausted, but his mind is racing. "2020 Olympics… wow." He puts his phone down on the night stand that separates the two boys' beds, turns off the lamp, and tries to get some sleep.

Tom Daley wakes up in the middle of the night. He glances over at his synchro partner Matty sleeping soundly in his bed, and smiles. Tom loves being partnered with Matty. They have a really great chemistry, even after just eight months of partnership. And now they have a whole year to train together for the 2020 Olympics. Tom Daley has never won gold at the Olympics... "I want Matty so bad." he says to himself. "Wait. I mean. I want 'gold' so bad." Tom lays there in the dark, a confused look on his face, he rubs his face. Did his brain just commit a Freudian slip? He looks back over at Matty. Truth is he is very attracted to Matty, but this is nothing new. He is attracted to a lot of his diver friends. But that chemistry with Matty… it's more than just diving, they have a connection. Not to mention… Tom is very horny. It's been awhile, according to his standards. Lying there in bed, there is nothing he wants more than Matty Lee, not even a gold medal.

Matty wakes up in the middle of the night, his eyes don't adjust as fast as the awareness that he feels his bed shifting. He rubs his eyes and they finally adjust for adequate sight. He looks up to see Tom sitting in his bed, looking at him.

Matty rubs his eyes again. "What?" is all he utters, tiredly.  
Tom just looks at him.  
"What is it?" Matty sits up in his bed a bit. "What time is it?"  
Tom slowly reaches out his hand to touch Matty's face.  
"You okay?" Matty asks, confused.  
Tom smiles and puts his other hand on Matty's thigh.  
Matty sits all the way up in his bed. "Whoa, what are you doing?"  
Tom moves his hand up Matty's thigh.  
Matty finally grabs both of Tom's hands to stop him.  
"Tom… I'm not… into you that way… And you're married!" He says with a frown.  
Tom stops his advance and looks into Matty's eyes, he then gets off the bed and stands up, facing Matty.  
Matty sighs apologetically. "I'm sorry Tom. I can't."

Tom stands there shirtless, wearing just sweatpants. Even in the dark Matty can make out Tom's beautifully sculpted upper body, skinny yet ripped. And so smooth. Tom turns the lamp on, then drops his sweatpants to his ankles. He stands there naked, looking into Matty's eyes. Tom's penis is pretty small, but that isn't exactly what Matty is thinking about.

Matty gulps, then a very serious look appears on his face. "Okay then." He says quietly and seriously. "Turn around."

Tom turns around to show Matty his beautiful ass. It's so smooth and small, yet plump. Tom takes good care of it. Matty gazes at it for a few seconds. He knows he wants it. He stands up out of bed, he too just wearing sweatpants and no shirt. He approaches Tom slowly. Standing just an inch behind his partner, he whispers in Tom's ear: "Are you sure?"  
Tom turns his head to face him. They look longingly into each others' eyes, and Tom goes in for the kiss. They begin to make out. Matty gently holding on to Tom's arms from behind as they kiss. A boner immediately tents his sweatpants, and it starts to poke and rub against Tom's cute bare ass. They both smile as they realize this. Tom turns around, he is hard too, and Matty embraces Tom as they make out hard.

Tom then eagerly jumps on the bed, and looks at Matty seductively. Matty pulls down his sweatpants and kicks them off, and joins Tom on the bed, nude. They kneel both knees on the bed and make out some more, moaning into each others mouths. Matty then assertively turns Tom around. From behind he puts his hands all over Tom, whilst licking and kissing Tom's neck, then his ear. He then presses his palms on Tom's smooth back and pushes Tom onto all fours. Matty doesn't even need to tell Tom to arch his back, because he does so in about five seconds, like a good little bottom bitch boy.

Matty puts two fingers in his mouth, and gets them nice and wet. He inserts one finger into Tom's hole. Tom instantly moans like a fag. Matty smiles as Tom moans to his wet finger entering his smooth, warm, and very tight hole. Matty takes it out, sucks on both of his fingers again, then sticks them both in. An even louder moan from Tom. Matty even lets out a content moan. Tom is so fucking tight! Again, Matty takes out his fingers, sticks them in his mouth, and shoves them back in. Only this time, he starts to finger-fuck Tom. He fucks Tom's pussy back and forth with his fingers as Tom moans like a whore. Both boys can't help but start to jerk their cocks.

After Matty has had enough of that, he says to Tom: "You want my cock baby?"  
Tom just moans really loud. "Unnnngghhh fuuuck."  
Matty gives Tom's boy-butt a hard smack. Tom winces like a bitch. "I said you want my cock baby?!" Matty asks again, aggressively.  
"Fuck yeah daddy!" Tom moans.

Matty shoves his hard dick right into Tom's tight boy-pussy.  
"Ohhh fuuuuck!" Tom moans.  
"Fuck!" Matty grunts.

Matty grips Tom's tiny waist and immediately starts to fuck his partner's tight ass.

Matty's smooth but heavy balls tapping against Tom's little butt with every thrust. Matty is in ecstasy, Tom's tight hole is so warm and tight and feels fucking incredible on his dick, and Tom is starting to push his bum back to meet every thrust like a good bottom slut. Matty can't help but grip Tom's waist tighter and start to really pound. He starts plowing Tom Daley faster and harder. Tom's butt cheeks jiggling with every hard and fast Matty slam.

The room is filled with the sound of balls tapping ass, body slamming body, and moaning boys.

"Oh fuck!" Tom yips all of a sudden, as his cock ejaculates untouched. White cum paints the bed as Tom's tiny cock unleashes his load... from the ass-pounding alone!

Matty smirks and again goes harder and faster.

"Fuuuuck Tom I think I'm gonna cum!" Matty yells as he pounds his partner, sweat dripping from his face and body.  
"Unggghhhhhh." Tom moans.  
Matty pulls his dick out and looms it over Tom's ass as he jerks it vigorously.  
"Oh fuck!" Matty moan-yells. "I'm gonna fuckin cum all over these cheeks!"  
Matty exhales, "Fuuuck!" as his huge hot load drenches Tom Daley's butt cheeks and pounded hole with globs and globs of white jizz.  
"Fuuuuck." Matty moans again, and he rubs his dick all over Tom's hole and cheeks, making sure every last drop exits his dick and onto Tom's willing ass.

Tom collapses face down onto the bed, exhausted and satisfied. Matty collapses right next to him. They look at each other and smile, and Matty gives Tom a quick kiss. Matty then gets up and heads to the bathroom. They both have a lot to think about.


End file.
